chaos_dd_4efandomcom-20200214-history
Feylands
A feudal theocracy, the civilized Feylands stand as one of the four nations established in Varen. Highly religious, this prosperous country has faced war with it’s siblings, and is now a greatly developed community. Geography The Feylands are home to great forests, skirted by rivers and splashed with great lakes. In the most habitable parts, the important noble houses have settled down, bring with them society. The northeast holds an impressive mountainous chain, but the peaks are half as tall as the ones found in Erdrev. The weather is soft, with light drizzles and warm days. Many wild creatures live in the woods that litter across the Feylands, but they are mostly harmless woodlands critters. Vegetation is composed mostly of sturdy and tall trees. Except for the mountain barrier, the land is mostly flat and tender, ideal for raising cattle and cultivating. Society Humans, Eladrins and Gnomes inhabit this country. The lands are organized in a feudal system, meaning that powerful noble families own the workable lands, and their knights and vessels, as well as the peasants, live under them. However, all the nobility answers to a supreme ruler, whose word is holy. Each house takes it’s own approach on militaristic subjects, but they are always prepared, ready to face their wild neighbours. Settlements are based on the castles and manors the noblemen build. As a theocracy, religion takes a protagonistic role in society. The Gods are loved and revered, and political importance is tied to their service. The leader is of religious relevancy, and every noble family is lead by a member of the clergy. Just like the arcane is part of daily life in Zierch, the divine is common in the Feylands. Power Groups: *The ruler is the Pontifex Maximus, the most religiously important citizen in the country. Powerful as a king, he is above all. His word is law, all armies are below him and the noble families bow to him. All the land in the country is his, and he grants it to the noble families who swear loyalty to him. *Eight noble houses have sworn to serve the ruler, and thus now own castles across the nation. They have their own knights and soldiers, and peasants work their lands. Churches and all religious activity is taken care of by the member of the families. The Noble houses: *The Cynbels- Eladrin house dedicated to divine swordsmanship. Priests of Amyr. *The Draois- Gnomish family, famous for their impeccable control of divine magic. *The Airgead- Fiery Gnomes who worship Edea. Swift athletes and leaders of commerce. *The Doiléirs- Humans known for their dark preaching and solemn looks. Settled in the obscure mountains, they pray for Zera *The Capalls- Human noblemen, regarded as the best horse-riders in the land. *The Glórs- An eladrin family that promotes art. Tied to the cult of Ielia *The Locháns- Human sailors, nautical experts who excel both in naval battle and water-held commerce. *The Sionnachs- Eladrins tuned with nature, whose area of expertise is cattle-raising and vegetable production. Worshippers of Krov Culture The citizens of the Civilized Feylands, though split into different settlements, are strongly tied through culture, as well as religion. Their traditional eating customs suggest a heavy use of meats, especially boar and pig, as well as porridge, berries and nuts. Garlic plays a major role in adding flavour, and so does honey. Mead and Ale are the popular alcoholic beverages, but Fey Wine is also renowed, by thos who can affford it. Those who hail from this country tend to wear shirts and pants, regardless of gender, as well as capes. Tartan patterns, linear desgins and emrodidery are fairly common, and colors range around shades of green and orange. The fabrics are thick and resistant. Metalworked jelwey is also popular, and rings, broochs and bracaltes are locally customary. Braiding is also traditional in the Civilized Feyalnds, practiced both on the beard and the hair. Finally, thugh tatoos and make up are uncommon (though not nonexistant) , the really popular local trend is body painitn. Blue dyes are sued to stylyze arms, torso and face, with complex designs with symbolic meanings. Soliders and fighter from this country use mettalic chest plates and bracers, fur capes and leg protectors, though some of the bravest favour speed over protection, and rare characterized by shirltess-fightning. Axes and Swords are the common weaponry, particularily those built heavily. Thrown axes, claymores, greatswords, and battle axes are popular. Despie their weigh, warriors prefer one handed wepaons, so to use their characteristcally large shields. Board, sturdy and oblong creations, this wooden shields, reinforced with iron, are trademark Fey defenses. Those few who favour shritless fightning sometimes wield two handed weapons. Aside from the vast lists of religious writings, literature is rinch int his cointry. The cocept of novelized storytelling is popular, and entretainers carry various novels to be read in public. Genres like horror, thriller drama and fantasy are by far the most popularr. Music is also key to the contry’s coultrue. Fiddles, harps and pipes are popular instruments, as well as the flute and other wind instruments. Singing ins’t common, and neither is dancing. Architecture favours fortified, walled settlements, and gives a heavy use to stone-based buildings. Castles are a local fenomenon. Towers are vital part of their style. Houses are cone-shaped and have high celilings. Common name in this country for girls are Beatha, Cara, Éire, Inis and Leannán . Boys tend to be named Saoi, Gael, Dúchas, Comhar and Blas. � History Once part of a primitive nation with their fey brothers, opposed religious views made them break ties with their old nomadic ways. The civilized feymen decided that The Gods were mightier than The Spirits, and this shift in views changed their approach to society. When they started settling down, and religion became more and more of an issue among them, their differences with the other fey caused a serious rift that ended in bloodshed. Now a developed theocracy, the civilized Faylands hope to expand their territories and lead their old brothers into their path. Category:Nation